Scars of the past
by dreamingpenguin
Summary: An old friend of Skipper's come by to the zoo for a visit but she reviles some secretes to the team. A squeal to Pulled apart forever and Life as we knew it.
1. Chapter 1

The gray clouds formed overhead as I saw the boys leave. They did good training for the week and they deserved there snow cones. It was already raining as they left and it only got harder. I watched Private wave in goodbye and Rico yanked his flipper to follow Kowalski. They were such a nice team. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice coming with a crate and I dove into the pond water. After a good dozen second I came up for air and saw she placed the crate on the inside. I hopped into the HQ and soon found the gray crowbar and jumped back onto the island. I leaped onto the box and place the crowbar down and yanked. The wall of the crate crashed down on top of me.

" whoa"! I said and pushed the wood off of me. I muttered under my breath and looked up. It was a she-penguin. She had dark gray feathers and glowing green eyes. " Minta"? I asked and she glanced down at me.

" Cody"? She asked.

" That's me, and you know everyone calls me Skipper". I replied back , looking up.

" Cody fits you better". She said as I got up and kicked the board away.

" You better nor call me my name when my team comes back". I warned her with a slight smile. I saw her giggle as she looked at my head. I rolled my eyes. She thought is was something you could grow out of. So she isn't that smart but has street smarts.

" And you should call me by my new name then. It's Maddie, they gave it to me after my training was finished". She explained to me.

I smirked. " Minta fit you better. Anyways, whats up with the surprise visit"? I asked her as she sat down on the island.

" I have my free time after training and asked to be sent here. She accepted me and said just for the week. Here I am now". She explained to me. I nodded and motioned here to the fish bowl. She looked puzzled. " I ate before I left". She said.

I snickered slightly and pushed the bowl away and hopped inside. " Don't worry. I live here". I said and after a second she jumped inside. She landed with a thump and I helped her up. She laughed sheepishly.

" Yeah, I so knew that there was a ladder". She said like a know it all and peered around. " Nice place". She complemented.

" Yeah, thanks. We better stay up top though. The boys will be back soon". I said and added. " So are you not hungry"? I asked her.

" Well I am actually. I just didn't know if the fish was poisoned or not". She explained and I commented. " Paranoid as usual I see". And pulled out a fish from Private's first prize fish door and gave it to her. " Don't worry, it is nonpoisonous". I joked and she took the fish and went up the ladder but fell on the first step.

" Not used to ladders are ya"? I asked climbing up the ladder and yanking her up. She squeaked in surprise and landed with a thump.

" Better landing next time". Minta muttered before stumbled back away. She was on the edge of the island and with only gentle nudge sent her screaming. " Ahhhhh"! She cried before tumbling into the water. In a few seconds she popped her head up. " Oh Cody you are so dead"! She hissed. I just smirked and rolled my eyes at my old name. I was over on the edge of the island when I heard a voice.

" Hi, Skippah"! Private squeaked with a snow cones in his, Kowalski and Rico's flippers.

" Hey, what's up with the-". Kowalski was cut of as I felt something yank me into the water and I did a slight scream. I saw water flash in my eyes and saw black and white mixed with blue water. I slightly popped my head up.

" Minta"! I growled with a hint of laughter in my voice. I just heard giggling in response. I leaped onto platform and scooped her out by her foot and she plumped onto the platform. She did a sheepish laugh.

" Hey, you pushed me into the water, so it only fair". She smirked.

" I'll get you later". I muttered and she scrambled up. Kowalski, Rico and Private looked really confused.

" Oh, guys. This is Minta-". I started but Minta interrupted.

" I told you to call me Maddie". She grumbled.

" Yeah, sure. Minta or Maddie would work. And this is Kowalski, Private and Rico. My team".


	2. chapter 2

"It nice to meet you. But what do we call you by"? Private asked.

" Maddie will work". Minta said and glared slightly at me. I just smiled at that. Then I felt Rico tap my shoulder.

" Can I see Solo"? He asked me with with big ocean blue begging eyes.

" Alright. Did the egg hatch yet"? I asked him and he shook his head. I watched him jump off the platform and slide over to the zoo gates.

" Who's Solo"? Minta asked.

" Rico found her when he was in Florida and Solo's expecting a chick soon". Private explained to her.

" Are you guys like brother and sister"? Kowalski asked me and Maddie.

" No, but we're pretty close to it. She lived next door to me when I was little". I explained to Private and Kowalski.

" Yeah, all I could hear was you fighting with your sister all day". Maddie laughed and I rolled my eyes. I did fight with my sister 24/7 when I was little and I even fought with Minta a few times. " Wait, Florida? All of you went to Florida"? She asked.

" No. Rico went to Florida, Private went to Texas, Skipper went to Maine and I went to Indianan". Kowalski explained.

" How the hell did that happen"? Maddie asked bewildered.

"Blowhole". I muttered.

" Ah". She replied back.

" How do you know about him"? Kowalski asked curiously. He thought that we were his only enemies.

" He killed our mother". Maddie said bitterly. Kowalski gave me the: ' why didn't you tell me this sooner' look. I just did a slight shrug. Then the zoo bell rang meaning the zoo was open. But where's Rico, he should be back by now.


End file.
